


a...thing?

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Original Male Character as Alex's brother, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, bar talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Prompt: Sibling bonding, Alex and 1 or more of his brothers please. Bonus Michael





	a...thing?

“There’s the hero!” 

Alex looks over his shoulder with a playful grimace on his face. While he’s never accepted that mantle that everyone keeps trying to put on him, he knows it’s useless to argue about it with his brother. All of the Manes brothers have their fair share of medals and accomplishments from the work they’ve down in the Air Force saving lives and gathering intel, but Alex is the only one that’s been so severely injured. 

Maria calls to him and makes her way around the bar to hug him. 

“Jason! Why didn’t I know you were visiting,” she asks, pointedly looking over at Alex. 

“It’s a last minute thing and I’m not around for long,” he answers her with a smile. 

He makes his way to the stool beside Alex and grips him in a quick side hug before patting him on the shoulder with a rough hand. Jason settles in as Maria brings him over a beer and they get to catching up. Alex wants to hear all about Monica and their baby on the way. Just another downfall of being a military family is that Alex doesn’t get to see his brothers nearly as much as he wants to since they’re never stationed in the same places. They have to make due with phone calls and quick visits. 

“I’m glad things are going so well for you guys. You deserve it and I’m sure you’ll make a great dad,” Alex says with a smile. 

“Thanks, man. It means a lot.” Jason nudges him with his knee. “But that’s enough about me and the baby-panic. How’s good ole’ Roswell been?”

Alex fights the urge to thump his head down against the bar top. Where can he even start? How can he tell his brother why their dad finally abandoned their little desert tourist trap?

“Wow, didn’t mean for that to stump you,” Jason laughs. 

“It’s been a lot, to be honest. Being around dad again wasn’t great, but I guess this town’s too small for two Manes men anymore and I won out. Seeing my friends again has been nice--”

“I hope it’s been better than  _ nice _ , jerk,” Maria calls over. Alex sends her a glare, but the effect is ruined by his smile. 

“God, I can’t believe he finally left this place. Now some other country can deal with his ego for a while.” Alex snorts into his beer. “But that’s it? Dad’s gone and you’ve got your friends?”

Alex tries to keep his face unreadable. For the most part, people have a hard time reading him but from the few beers he’s had and just how well his brother knows him, Alex doesn’t hold out any hope that his expression is all that convincing. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jason lets out in a whisper. Alex blows out a sigh and chugs down the rest of his beer. He lifts an eyebrow at him, waiting for details. “A guy?”

“Yeah, a guy. There’s a...thing, I guess, with us,” Alex says, fumbling his words. When it’s just him and Michael it takes no effort to accept the ‘cosmic’ description of how they gravitate towards each other and love each other, but saying that out loud in a bar to his brother of all people makes him feel like anyone else would find it a little silly…

“A thing, huh? Well I’ve never heard of you having a thing any time before so you better believe your ass I expected some details about all this.”

Alex rubs at the side of his face for a moment, feeling the heat in his cheeks from the alcohol only increasing the more he thinks about talking feelings right here, right now. He relents and opens his mouth to talk.

“Is that how you’d describe it, Captain?” Alex’s mouth snaps shut, mouth pursing. He turns around, Jason’s eyes following his until they’re both looking at Michael Guerin standing behind them as he pulls off his hat.


End file.
